Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable travel pillows. More specifically, it relates to a travel pillow having three sections with neck support and lumbar support.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, many inflatable travel pillows and cushions that are one-piece provide contact with two body areas: head/neck support and lumber support. One drawback is that the neck support lacks contouring, they do not provide support at the base of the neck, specifically in the spinal region. Another drawback is that the lumbar support only provides one level of support with no extra raised lumber support. As such, they do not have full back support. The air or inflatable pillows currently available also have large bases that are likely to encroach on adjacent seats, especially in airplanes. It would be desirable to have a travel pillow that has a minimal base through contouring with emphasis on areas of the body that need support.